your_magic_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Cate Hunter
Cate Hunter is a character original to the RP. She has a Bachelor of Arts in Archaeology, and was in Europe for a long time doing an internship. She is now a graduate student at a Gotham University. Cate is a childhood friend of Izzy Tennant and Ash Sheridan and has been reunited with them in Gotham. Appearance and Personality Cate is a white woman with long mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. She enjoys dressing in light earth tones, and often uses hair accessories. She also will frequently wear nerdy fandom outfits, especially related to Harry Potter. Cate very much enjoys the prospect of adventure, which is why she chose a career path for discoveries. This leads her to be far more willing to engage with the chaos of Gotham than other civilians. Cate has a very strong moral compass, and does not approve of any violent crime. However, in some cases, such as with Ash Sheridan, she is able to set aside her doubts. She strongly values all life, however, so at times this becomes difficult. She is tempted towards crime such as thievery or even vigilantism for the excitement of it. Cate is very loyal to her friends, and values strong support networks. She will do whatever she can to prevent her friends from being hurt, even if it harms her or breaks some rules in the process. She trusts Izzy Tennant in particular with many of her innermost thoughts. She is also very much a book worm, and quite introverted. She often needs time alone in her own house after an eventful situation. Plot Background Cate grew up in the same town as Izzy Tennant and Ash Sheridan, where the three were close friends. They kept in touch through college, until Ash lost her family in a tragedy. Though Cate and Izzy were there to support her, Ash ended up leaving for work in Gotham, and lost touch with her friends. Cate and Izzy stayed close through the rest of college, and held up their friendship over time. After graduating, Cate was offered an internship abroad in Europe. She assisted in archeological digs for a year, until she had to return to America. She was offered a large scholarship to attend a Gotham graduate school, so she decided to relocate there. Izzy Tennant had also moved to Gotham over the year, so Cate was able to see her frequently. Relationships Ash Sheridan - One of Cate's childhood friends. Cate does not approve of Ash's villainy, but is still loyal to their former friendship. Since Ash rarely kills people and actively tries to keep Cate away from her criminal life, Cate has an easier time looking past Ash's doings. She is glad to have reconnected with Ash, and is careful to not mention Ash's past around her. Cate gets annoyed with Ash for trying to keep her out of Gotham's crime network sometimes. Izzy Tennant - One of Cate's closest friends. Izzy and Cate have known each other for years, along with Ash, and have remained good friends. They were often seen to be inseparable in the past, and they trust each other deeply. They have differing views of the nature of crime in Gotham at times, but it rarely becomes a problem. The Joker - Considering the Joker kidnapped her and Ash at one point, they don't exactly get along. In addition to that, The Joker continually appears in her apartment and forces her into his schemes, which she finds exciting, but would rather be able to go of her own volition. She was very annoyed with him when he decided to live with her after he lost his house. She is the only one (besides Izzy, whom she told) who knows of The Joker's relationship to Scarlett Jaide, but she is unsure whether or not to fully believe the story she was given. Aleenya Mlinger - Cate does not like Aleenya. Since Aleenya hurt both her and Izzy by murdering someone to prove a point to them and Ash, it is understandable that Cate wishes to avoid her. She does not voice her opinions of Aleenya around Ash. Scarlett Jaide - Cate hates Jaide for leaving her without a home for a period of time. When Jaide kidnapped her and Izzy as hostages, Cate defended Ash and Izzy more vocally, which led to her being noticed by Jaide. Jaide has appealed to Cate against Ash's villainy. Cate ignored her, given her history with each of them. She believes that Jaide is out to get her, since she has found numerous reasons to threaten and arrest her. After blackmailing Jaide, Cate finally feels like she has the upper hand. Jonathan Crane - While initially it might have caused some guilt, Cate doesn't feel bad for framing Crane, considering he is actually Scarecrow. Not much to feel sorry for there. She was annoyed by him and his blackmailing attempts, but now that that is past she doesn't have any strong feelings about him. Anne the Pirate - Cate thinks Anne is really cool, and is impressed by everything Anne can do. She has a bit of a friend crush on Anne, hoping to be able to get to know her. Allison Moss - Cate and Izzy stayed with Aleenya's mother for some time when Jaide had threatened to arrest them. Cate is impressed by Allison's bravery in standing up to Scarlett, and grateful for the support. Haymich Stevens - Cate is a bit wary of Haymich, since it's clear he has had some shady pasts. However, to her, it looks like Haymich is genuinely trying to be a good person now, and she appreciates that. She also has a feeling that he's secretly a cinnamon roll. Fun Facts Cate hunter.jpg|Made on the Rinmaru Games Mega Anime Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-avatar-creator Cate Drawing.jpg|Drawing of Cate Hunter Cate and Anne Drawing.jpg|Full Drawing with Cate Hunter and Anne the Pirate